The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Heavy duty transmissions may include separate portions, such as a front portion and a rear portion, that are separated along the length of a vehicle or other kind of motorized equipment. These separate portions each may include a separate sump for storing hydraulic fluid, such as oil. This hydraulic fluid is pumped through the transmission between the separated portions. In certain operating conditions, it may be desirable to control the hydraulic fluid level within each separate sump in order to reduce parasitic power losses and to have sufficient hydraulic fluid circulation when the transmission is tilted at an angle, such as when the vehicle or motorized equipment is on a slope. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system for varying the level of hydraulic fluid within a sump in a transmission.